This application seeks partial funding for the fourth assembly of the Gordon Research conference entitled "Signal Transduction Within the Nucleus" to be held February 27- March 4, 2011 at the Four Seasons Hotel, Ventura CA, USA. Our highly successful previous meetings were held February, 2005 March, 2007, and March, 2009. We also seek to secure funding commitment for our fifth and sixth meetings to be held in spring, 2013 and 2015. Requested funds will be used exclusively to support fees and travel expenses of junior investigators who will be attending the conference and presenting their work as invited presentations, short talks or posters. This conference brings together a wide variety of investigators focused on understanding how signaling pathways participate in the regulation of nuclear processes. Numerous enzymes and macromolecular machines contribute to the complex ensemble of decoding devices necessary to ensure an organism's survival in ever-changing environments. The uniqueness of this conference is the mixing of investigators studying lipid signaling and quality control pathways with those studying nuclear function whose work has converged. We have significantly broadened this program with respect to both signaling and nuclear processes, well beyond the inaugural conferences which focused on agonist-induced nuclear lipid and carbohydrate metabolism. This program includes nucleo-cytoplasmic signaling, nuclear lipid signaling, chromatin structure and modifications, endoplasmic reticulum stress pathways, roles of nuclear organization and spatial architecture, dynamics of the nuclear envelope, and mRNA biology. Many of these pathways and processes have well-established connections to the patho-physiology of disease processes, underscoring their relationship to improving human health. For example, the relationships of growth factor and lipid signaling to cancer biology and aging;of laminopathies to premature ageing (progeria);of chromatin remodeling to cancer;of cytokine signaling to immunological disorders;and of cellular quality control/stress pathways to obesity and diabetes. We anticipate that this will be an outstanding and unique meeting that offers the opportunity of cross-fertilization among truly outstanding investigators. The requested funds will be essential to the support of this conference. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This application includes study of pathways and processes with established relevance to the pathophysiology of disease processes, underscoring their connection to improving human health. Examples include: growth factor and lipid signaling in cancer biology and aging;laminopathies and premature ageing (progeria);chromatin remodeling in stem cell biology and cancer;cytokine signaling and immunological disorders;and cellular quality control and stress pathways and how these relate to obesity and diabetes.